


Your One True Love

by peaches854



Series: Your One True Love [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Jensen, Couple Years Later, Humor, Lawyer!Jared, M/M, Stripper!Jensen, Top Jared, Virginity or Celibacy Kink, Younger!Jensen, older!Jared, pretty!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaches854/pseuds/peaches854
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never know when you'll meet the right one. And where.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your One True Love

**Author's Note:**

> A J2 version of another one of my fics! Please comment if you like it- I love feedback!

 

Jared walked into the smoky bar (or, rather, was  _pushed_ into it by certain people he called his friends), and sighed deeply. This wasn’t what he wanted, at all. Though he still didn’t get why his friends had insisted that he had to come to this particular club (called  _Entranced_ , and Jeez, who was stupid enough to name their club something like that?) on this particular day (Wednesday).

It was only after he’d pushed past the burly bouncer at the door, and the crowd that surrounded the stage, that he realized why they’d been so intent on this club.

He’d felt nothing when Adrianne, his ultra-sexy boss practically begged him to fuck her, or when Genevieve, the cute secretary asked him out on a date, blushing all the while. (He’d turned Genevieve down, and immediately regretted it as her big brown eyes filled with tears.) It seemed like… Girls just weren’t doing it for him any longer. Or, that’s what his friends thought, because posters on the wall proclaimed, in loud, colorful print, that Wednesday was Boys’ Night, with someone called Jensen Ross performing. The guy sounded like a stuffy asshole, anyway. But since he’d paid already, and wasn’t too keen on losing money that was almost equivalent to a month’s salary (and no, he didn’t have a crappy, low-paying job, and  _that_  said something about how ridiculously expensive this place was), he decided to wait it out, and see whether this guy was really as good as they claimed he was.

 

 

 

  


* * *

 

It was only immediately before the show started that Jared started panicking- he hadn’t been with  a guy since those days of drunken college experimentation, and though he’d enjoyed Mike Rosenbaum’s tight little ass, he definitely preferred Danneel’s knockers. Or so he thought. Until he saw what he regarded as absolute perfection- AKA, Jensen Ross.

 

 

 

  


* * *

 

The man was amazing. Divine. Beautiful. Pretty, even. With that short, dark blond hair, a cute little nose with freckles sprinkled all over it and lips that were full and pouty and looked like they’d been painted with gloss, a skin-tight schoolboy uniform (and yes, the theme of that night was  _Barely Legal_ ), long, slightly bowed legs that he’d love wrapped around his waist, and an ass so sinful that he felt like ripping those stupidly sexy shorts off Jensen’s body and using his mouth on him. And wow, where were these pervy thoughts coming from? Jared,  _behave_.

 

 

 

  


* * *

 

The crowd went wild that night, and Jared gladly screamed along, too- Hey, it wasn’t every day that you got to see a smoking hot guy prance around in only tight black boxer briefs. He felt almost disappointed- he didn’t know why, though- when it was time for Jensen to leave the stage, and some other little blond twink whose weight he could probably bench-press took over. He picked up his drinks from the bar and made his way to an empty table, only to be joined by a most unexpected visitor.

 

 

 

  


* * *

 

“Hey, mind if I sit here?” asked a sweet voice hesitantly, and Jaredwas immediately hooked, saying  _Yes_ before even looking up.  When he did, though, he saw that it was none other than the brand new star of his jerk-off fantasies, Jensen Ross of the Fantastic Ass.

He knocked over his drink in surprise, stuttering all the while about “Sure, you can sit here. Oh god, I’m so sorry, I’m a klutz. And hey, what are you doing here with me?”

The last question sounded almost accusatory, and Jared thought _, Great, Padalecki, you’ve just screwed things up worse than I ever thought you could. Hey, it’s a new record!_

It was then that he noticed that Jensen was saying, “- needed a break, you know? Anyway, I’m Jen, what’s your name?”

Jared just smiled and hoped like hell that it wasn’t a question he actually had to answer. Then, he realized Jensen wanted his name, and said, “Jared Padalecki, pleasure to meet you.” And there, he was in full-on lawyer mode again. Damn him and his stupid tendencies.

Jensen, surprisingly, giggled, and then blushed (very endearingly. Or, well, Jared's dick thought so, at least.) “Nice to meet you too,” said Jensen, and shifted in his seat.

Jared pulled at the hem of his t-shirt, fiddled with his drink, threaded his fingers together, and ran his hands through his hair, because,  _awkward_. How was he supposed to talk to a guy that he’d had a  _very_ elaborate fantasy about just ten minutes ago, one that involved whipped cream and chocolate sauce that  _definitely_  wouldn’t go over ice-cream? So it shocked him all the more when Jensen said, “Wanna go somewhere else?”, and put him out of his misery.

 

 

 

  


* * *

 

Never mind that what Jensen had used was the most clichéd pick up line ever, Jared didn’t care. They were on their way back to Jensen's place, after both of them had admitted that they’d never done this before.

Jared was surprised, but let it go, and soon, they were in the hallway of Jensen’s surprisingly spacious penthouse, Jensen pushed against the wall and kept there by Jared’s weight, making out like they were horny teenagers all over again.

It was then, as they tumbled into Jensen’s bedroom, that he confessed, “I’ve never done this before.”

Jared, perplexed, said “Yeah, you told me.” Jensen, blushing, said, “I mean,  _never_.”

Then Jared understood- Jensen was a virgin.

Hot damn.


End file.
